


lucky to have stayed where we have stayed

by smallblueandloud



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Characters Shipping spirk, Domestic Fluff, Elton John Music, Fluff, Getting So Caught Up In Work You Lose Track Of Time, I love these idiots so much, Insomnia, Multi, People Just Plain Forgetting Polyamory Exists (but it's not angsty just funny), Pregnancy, Putting Aloe Vera on Sunburns, a lot of these were written to help me calm down from stressful days lol, aaaaaaall the fluff, characters reading discworld, some chapters deal with topics of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallblueandloud/pseuds/smallblueandloud
Summary: “And both of you are crazy,” says Jemma. She takes a swig of her water bottle and starts to walk away from the couch, as Fitz presses play on Star Trek again.“Oh, yeah?” asks Daisy, over the obnoxiously loud violins in the background. “Hey, Jem, what episode does Adric die in?”“Season 19, episode 6,” says Jemma, immediately. And then: “Oh, whatever. I’m going to bed.”(or, in which fsk is a nerdy ot3 of nerds. a series of fluffy fitzskimmons one-shots for all of your de-stressing needs.)
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 30
Kudos: 59





	1. naming their future child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wasn't sure i would be posting this tonight, but sara (paperairplanesopenwindows) encouraged me to, and, well, life is short! please enjoy this installment of tooth-rotting fluff. this is a rewrite of a ficlet originally prompted by florchis on tumblr about a year ago - the original version can be found [here!](https://smallblueandloud.tumblr.com/post/176249665219/fitzskimmons-naming-their-child-or-sharing-a) please enjoy :)

“Hunter says we should name his nibling Lance,” says Fitz, looking up from his phone. Identical groans sound from opposite sides of the room.

“Bold of Hunter to assume-”

“We are  _ not _ naming this child after a family member who is still living-”

“Okay, okay,” says Fitz, chuckling as he puts his hands up in mock surrender. “It was just a suggestion.”

“Sure,” says Daisy, sprawled out with her head hanging over the arm of the couch. “Next thing we know, he’s snuck into the hospital and changed the birth record.”

Fitz laughs. “Lance Hunter: Internationally Feared SHIELD spy,” he says. “Using all of his skills to make sure he has a namesake.”

Jemma rolls her eyes from the loveseat. “He fakes his death, and then I’ll consider it,” she says. “Until then, we keep brainstorming.”

There’s a moment of silence, before Daisy raises her head up and says, “What about a fictional character?”

Before Fitz can react, Jemma has grabbed one of the pillows stacked on the ground around her and launched it at their wife. She has perfect aim, a marvel considering she’s six months pregnant.

Daisy slides off the couch, head first, too busy cackling to catch herself. Fitz looks over at Jemma, who’s smiling, but she looks nervous. He stands up off the ground where he’d been sitting and goes over to her.

“You okay?” he asks.

Jemma shrugs. “Yes,” she says. “I’m just worried- I don’t think we’re ever going to find a name for this child.”

She’d spent all evening vetoing all of their suggestions, serious and not, but he doesn’t remind her of that. “We’ll find something,” he says, and takes her hand, squeezing it. “It’ll be okay.”

“Yeah,” she says, and then shifts to the side, making room for him. “Come sit with us.”

“Sure thing, loves,” he says, sitting next to her. It’s a bit of a squeeze - the seat isn’t quite wide enough for both of their hips, side by side. But he loves it anyway, if anything to be close to his wife and their future child.

“Guys,” says Daisy. Both of them look down at her as she pulls herself up from her sprawled position on the floor. Her voice isn’t joking, and a tingle goes down Fitz’s spine. “Guys, what about Billie?”

Fitz glances at Jemma, who - for once - isn’t frowning. “I like it,” he says.

Jemma puts her hand on her belly. “It’s lovely, Daisy,” she says. “Very British.”

“It means protector,” says Daisy, glancing down at her phone before she looks up at them. Her voice is slightly hoarse. “I think that’s something that’s important to all of us.”

“Yes,” says Jemma. With her free hand, she reaches out to grab their wife’s wrist and pull her in for a kiss. When she pulls back, she says, “I love it.”

“Billie Simmons,” says Fitz. He’s surprised to find he’s crying. “It’s perfect.”

“Sit with us,” says Jemma, pulling Daisy closer.

“There’s not enough space for me on that chair,” she protests, but she allows herself to be pulled onto the arm of the loveseat, on Jemma’s side.

Jemma puts their joined hands on her belly. “Hello, Billie. Do you like that name?”

Fitz reaches behind her and grabs Daisy’s free hand as the baby kicks Jemma’s hand.

“Just like her father,” says Daisy, with mock sweetness, and Fitz sputters in outrage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a few more chapters already written that i will be posting over the course of the next month or so, so stay tuned! thanks for reading <3


	2. singing together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy festivus, y'all! here's another rewritten chapter for you. it feels a little wordy, but i still think it's an improvement from [the original](https://smallblueandloud.tumblr.com/post/174273474394/so-i-might-end-up-deleting-this-scene-from-the). 
> 
> the song mentioned is, of course, _don't go breaking my heart_ by elton john and kiki dee. it's a classic, and everyone should go listen to it.
> 
> (a note: this was originally set in the continuity of my [my fsk monster rewrite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614221), but it shouldn't have anything specific to it anymore. it's set sometime mid s3, i think.)

It’s been a long day dealing with their current potentially world-ending disaster, and Jemma’s just looking forward to a quiet night at home with her partners. Preferably, tonight’s events will include a quick snack and then sleep, in bed, with both Fitz and Daisy, and all of their papers and tablets and et cetera on their desks and not on the bed with them. And nothing else.

This all goes to say that it’s surprising, to say the least, when she closes the door to their quarters behind her to find the first episode of Doctor Who (the 2005 remake, but they get points for effort) queued up on their television.

“Fitz?” she asks, pulling off her shoes and leaving them by the door. “Daisy?” She walks a few steps inside. There’s a deck of cards on the coffee table and, more notably, no paperwork in sight.

“Anyone?”

Daisy pops her head out of the bedroom. “Hey, Jem,” she says. Her smile is infectious, and Jemma can’t help but return it as she feels herself relax.

“Hey, yourself. What’s going on?”

“It’s a surprise,” says Daisy, drawing out the last syllable to get a laugh out of her. After Jemma’s finished giggling, her girlfriend grins at her again. “Just put your stuff down and get comfy.”

“Alright,” says Jemma, going into the bedroom and quickly changing into her typically pajamas - stretchy leggings and a soft t-shirt that used to belong to one of her partners. By the time she’s finished putting her paperwork away (she gets a little distracted tidying, although she doesn’t mind: it’s nice to have the time to do anything of the sort) and made her way outside, Fitz has returned. He and Daisy are playing keep-away with the remote.

“No!” says Daisy, giggling as she reaches for the remote. Fitz is on his toes, his arm stretched as high as it will go. “No, we said we were going to watch Doctor Who! For Jemma!”

“But it’s Elton John, Daisy!” says Fitz, grinning. “Just because you’re American doesn’t mean you can’t appreciate genius!”

Jemma could watch them forever. “What’s going on?”

As one, they turn to face her. “Well...” says Daisy, and gestures at Fitz to keep talking as she looks behind her.

Fitz smiles at Jemma. “We just thought- since you’ve been so stressed lately, you might want to have a relaxing night with us?”

“Always,” promises Jemma. “You planned your night well. This is the first night all week that I don’t have to do more paperwork.”

“Ah,” says Fitz. “Yeah, I did some of yours in advance. Daisy talked to Coulson, too, to get you the night- hey!”

He turns to Daisy, who’s holding both of her hands behind her back and grinning like a maniac.

“Give me that!” he says, and lunges for her. He manages to grab the remote from Daisy for long enough to turn on Elton John, but then she grabs it back and they devolve into an all-out tickle war.

The first song is one Jemma knows well, and it gives her an idea. She drops to her knees in front of them and adopts a dramatically romantic pose, her hand reaching towards them. She sings, “So don’t misunderstand me: you put the light in my life. You put the sparks to the flame, I’ve got your heart in my sights.”

Daisy quits tickling Fitz, who’s lying on the ground, panting, and sings back, “Nobody knows it. When I was down, I was your clown. Nobody knows it, nobody knows it. But right from the start, I gave you my heart!”

Fitz sits up, finally having caught his breath, and finishes the verse with: “I gave you my heart!”

The song keeps playing, but all three of them burst out laughing too hard to continue. Finally, Fitz catches his breath enough to say, “I love you.”

Daisy puts her hand on his cheek. “I love you too.”

Jemma smiles sweetly at both of them. “Thank you for getting me the night off. I love you.” She feels her grin turn more catlike as she holds up the remote that she’d swiped while they were distracted being romantic. “And I say we’re going to watch Classic Who!”

“Hand it over!” says Daisy, lunging for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope all of you have wonderful holidays. thanks for reading!


	3. late at night in the lab

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so in fairness, i completely forgot that i had other chapters i was going to post. stay tuned for those, i guess?
> 
> this chapter was prompted by florchis on tumblr for the luck of the draw event - the prompt was "toys". the tenderness has been hitting me a little hard recently, so here's some softness! shout-out to "touch" by sleeping at last which i've had on repeat for two days now.

“Fitz? Jemma?”

Both of Daisy’s partners jump as she walks into the deserted lab. Jemma looks up, although Fitz keeps carefully moving something with his tweezers.

“Yes, Daisy?” says Jemma.

“Do you realize what time it is?” asks Daisy.

Jemma looks around, seeming to realize how dark the hallway outside the lab is. She nudges Fitz, who sets down his tweezers and looks up, rubbing his shoulder as he straightens his spine. “What.”

“It’s super late,” says Daisy. “Are you guys gonna come to bed anytime soon?”

Fitz flushes. “Sorry, love, we lost track of time. We just got some new lab equipment-”

“-and we all know how you two are with your new toys,” Daisy says. “Yeah. I know Coulson wants the analysis as soon as possible. But you two need to get some sleep. You’ve been awake for twenty hours.”

Jemma sighs and stretches her arms up. “It certainly feels that way.”

“Come to bed,” says Daisy. “This will all be here in the morning.”

“Yes,” says Fitz, walking over to her and pulling her into a hug. Jemma hurriedly logs out of her computer, shuts it down, picks up her bag, and rushes over to them so she can wrap her arms around them too.

“Sorry,” mumbles Daisy. “I just couldn’t sleep. Knowing you two, you wouldn’t realize the time until the morning shift came in, and by then...”

“Thanks for coming to get us,” says Jemma. “You’re probably right.”

“Yeah,” says Fitz, and kisses Daisy’s hair.


	4. star trek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so i wrote this in the midst of a freakout about 1) the nerdiness of fsk and 2) the romance of spock/kirk. since this is a ficlet for agents of shield, i tried to make it as understandable as possible for someone who hasn't seen star trek, which means there are a couple links. the first link (at the words "He presses play.") is to a youtube video of the exact moment i describe. you only need to watch from 00:21 to 00:34. the second link is to a reblog on my tumblr of the joke that daisy makes ("The Kronk conversation").
> 
> (yes, it's an actual clip of canon. _yes_ , american censors in the 60s allowed it. yes, their subtext gets even MORE blatant than this. please look up spirk, they were the beginning of fannish culture as we know it today.)
> 
> anyways, uh, thanks for bearing with my utter nerdiness.

Jemma walks into the room, looking at her tablet. “Daisy,” she says. “Can you remind me where Mack’s team is right now? I know I’m usually-”

She looks up and frowns at the scene in front of her.

“Daisy,” she says. “What are you doing?”

“Watching TV,” says Daisy, as if it’s perfectly obvious. Sure enough, the TV is on, but Daisy’s computer is on her lap and she’s clearly not paying attention to what’s on the TV itself. “Although it’s not very fun.”

“It’s City on the Edge of Forever, Daisy!” says Fitz, coming in from the kitchen with two beers and a bottle of water in his hands. He stops at the couch to hand one of the beers to Daisy, then comes over to Jemma, kissing her briefly as he presses the water into her hand. “I thought I heard you come in,” he says, and turns back to Daisy, continuing as if he’d never stopped talking.

Jemma tries not to melt at the idea that he remembered that she doesn’t like drinking alcohol this late in the evening - the three of them have been married for two years, this is common knowledge - and fails utterly.

“It’s by  _ far _ the best episode of the original series-”

“That’s if you’re talking about serious episodes, which I’m  _ not _ , and also Amok Time is definitely in the running somewhere-”

“If you want to talk about quality of episodes-”

“Amok Time  _ revolutionized _ the way we think about relationships in media-”

“Oh, and City doesn’t have any good moments with Kirk and Spock-”

“Darlings,” interrupts Jemma. “First of all, Fitz, it’s been five years and I still can’t believe you broke our Academy pact to never watch any sort of science fiction except The Martian movie.”

Fitz rolls his eyes, flopping down on the couch next to Daisy. “We hadn’t even  _ heard of _ the Martian when we made that pact, Jemma, so don’t lecture  _ me _ about breaking the pact. Also, it’s Star Trek, not just  _ any _ science fiction. And isn’t Doctor Who-”

“Secondly, Daisy,” says Jemma, completely ignoring him, “I really need to know where-”

“Mack’s not on a mission,” says Daisy, without glancing up from her laptop. How she manages to talk and type at the same time, Jemma has no idea - she’s never been any good at doing so, herself. “He’s in Colombia with Elena for her grandmother’s birthday.”

“That explains why I couldn’t find him on the system,” says Jemma, nodding. “Thank you.”

“You should watch with us,” says Daisy, smiling as she glances up.

Jemma chuckles. “No, thank you. It’s getting late, anyway, and I want to shower before I go to bed.”

“It’s ten bloody thirty,” says Fitz, leaning back on the couch cushions. He turns to Daisy. “She’s been like this since the Academy! Ten bloody thirty!”

“Look, Fitz, if you were gonna bring this up, you should’ve done it  _ before _ we married her,” says Daisy, going back to her laptop.

Fitz looks comically puzzled, like this hadn’t occurred to him before.

“How many beers have you had, Fitz?” asks Jemma, moving to stand behind the couch so she has a better view of the TV. She pretends to dislike all forms of science fiction, but as far as they go, Star Trek isn’t bad.

On the screen, the southern doctor (Jemma can never remember his name) accidentally doses himself with a powerful drug due to unexpected rocking of the ship. She winces.

“You’d think that if you were going to go around administering medicine on a moving ship, you’d have some sort of safeguard,” she says.

Daisy throws her hands up, giving Jemma a brief flash of a full screen of code. “That’s what I’ve been saying!” she says.

“Fine. Fine!” says Fitz, grabbing the remote. His accent gets thicker as he gets more emotional. “Jemma, I’ve only had two beers, alright? I’m not gonna be hungover tomorrow. An’ as for the quality of this episode-” he pauses to fast forward, about halfway through the episode. Some American woman is looking discerningly at the two main characters.

“What are their names, again?” asks Jemma. Her hand finds its way to Daisy’s hair, and she begins to absentmindedly smooth it out. “I can never remember.”

“Kirk and Spock, babe,” says Daisy, squirming around so she can glare at her. “Kirk is the human and Spock is Leonard Nimoy’s character. I can’t believe you can’t remember.”

“Forgive me for actually focusing on my  _ job _ ,” says Jemma.

“Shhh,” says Fitz. “This is the most important line.” [He presses play.](https://youtu.be/yE1yRKpoe9A?t=21) [00:21 - 00:34]

“Interesting,” says Spock (or at least, the one that Jemma is pretty sure is Spock), striding forward. “Where would you estimate we belong, Ms. Keeler?”

“You?” says the woman. She glances downward, and then back at Spock, smiling slightly. “At his side, as if you’ve always been there and always will.”

“See!” roars Fitz, standing as he (rather violently) jabs his finger into the remote to pause, just as the camera cuts to a very besotted-looking William Shatner.

Jemma frowns. “American censors in the sixties  _ allowed _ that?”

“That’s what  _ I’ve _ been bloody saying!” says Fitz.

Daisy chuckles, shaking her head. “Amok Time is better.”

Fitz stops. “You can’t  _ possibly _ say Amok Time is your favorite-”

“Nah, Tribbles is where it’s at,” says Daisy. “But Amok Time is pretty great too.  [ The Kronk conversation? ](https://smallblueandloud.tumblr.com/post/183126013300/riddlermethis-themessaftertheenterprise-star) ”

He stops, and then shrugs, starting to grin. “You’re right.” He flops down again, next to Daisy, who leans slightly into the arm he throws across her shoulders.

“And both of you are crazy,” says Jemma. She takes a swig of her water bottle and starts to walk away from the couch, as Fitz presses play again.

“Oh, yeah?” asks Daisy, over the obnoxiously loud violins in the background. “Hey, Jem, what episode does Adric die in?”

“Season 19, episode 6,” says Jemma, immediately. And then: “Oh, whatever. I’m going to bed.”

“Sure, love,” says Fitz, without looking away from the screen.

“You’re such a nerd,” says Daisy, fondly. She looks up from her computer. “You sure you don’t want to watch with us?”

“No,” says Jemma. “With Mack out of town, Coulson and I are running everything. Even though it’s been slow-”

“-you want to be prepared,” finishes Fitz. “That’s a good idea.”

“I like to think so,” says Jemma, primly, making her way back to the couch to kiss both of their foreheads. “Don’t stay up too late, darlings.”

“We won’t,” says Fitz.

“Psh,” says Daisy.


	5. fitz gets home late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the books they discuss in this chapter are all terry pratchett books set in discworld. there are so many books that reading order doesn't really matter - the only universal piece of advice is to start on the later books, because the earlier ones aren't as good. therefore, the fact that daisy's reading some of the earlier books means she's read later ones and hasn't said anything.
> 
> this is the last of my stockpiled chapters. feel free to prompt me on tumblr if you want more (please i am BEGGING you to do so), or just wait around until inspiration strikes again, i guess? also feel free to harass me to work on chapter two of the fsk monster, because i've been freezing up and it's not that i DON'T want to finish it... anyways. stay safe, stay healthy, etc. and enjoy!

“Daisy...?” says Jemma, blinking her eyes open blearily. The lamp on the side of the bed is on, and Daisy’s sitting up next to her, a book open in her lap. Daisy doesn’t glance away from her novel, but she moves her hand to rest on Jemma’s shoulder. “Hey, babe. Sorry to wake you up.”

“It’s okay,” says Jemma, closing her eyes again. She’d wanted to wait up for Fitz, but she has an early morning tomorrow and needed to go to sleep. Daisy had promised she’d stay up until he got home-

Jemma’s eyes fly open. “Is Fitz back?”

Daisy closes her book. “Yeah. He’s just in the shower now.”

Now that she’s listening for it, she can hear the water in the bathroom off the bedroom in their quarters. She breathes a sigh of relief. Fitz had been on a three day mission with May and two agents Jemma’s never met, and even though Ops had been in near-constant contact with them, it hadn’t stopped her or Daisy from worrying.

“What are you reading?” she asks. She doesn’t want to go back to sleep now that Fitz is back. He’s always taken short showers, and she wants to see him before tomorrow morning.

Daisy smiles, moving her hand to Jemma’s hair. She begins to stroke it, slowly, and Jemma leans into the touch, feeling rather much like an overtired cat. “Terry Pratchett.”

“Oh?” says Jemma, closing her eyes. “We recommended him to you  _ years _ ago.”

“I remember,” says Daisy. “It was- oh, it must’ve been four years ago now. You couldn’t sleep after Maveth, so we were all crowded on the couch in the common room, watching Hitchhiker’s.”

“It reminded us of Discworld,” says Jemma, thinking back. Her insomnia had been  _ terrible, _ those first few months, but Daisy and Fitz had kept her company through many of the sleepless nights. They’d run out of acceptable Doctor Who episodes after a while, so Daisy had convinced them to watch the new Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy movie. “Do you see the resemblance?”

“Yeah,” says Daisy. “The narration is wonderful.”

“Mmm,” says Jemma, enjoying the feeling of Daisy’s hand, still rhythmically stroking her hair. “Isn’t it? What book?”

“Wyrd Sisters.”

Jemma opens her eyes and sits up, turning to look at Daisy. “You’re on the Witches?”

“Yeah,” says Daisy, avoiding her gaze.

“But that’s early Pratchett! We told you to read the later things first. You’ve- you’ve read Tiffany Aching already, then?”

“Yes,” says Daisy. Jemma throws her hands up in exasperation, all thoughts of sleep forgotten.

Fitz chooses this moment to come out of the shower in a ratty t-shirt that looks like it’s from one of Jemma’s biology conferences and boxer shorts. Jemma turns to him. “Your wife has read Tiffany Aching and hasn’t told us!”

Fitz looks at Jemma, turns to Daisy, and looks back at Jemma. “What?”

“Your wife-”

“Isn’t she your wife too?”

“Not when she doesn’t tell me that she’s read Pratchett!” says Jemma, crossing her arms. Fitz grins, shaking his head, and comes over to the side of the bed where Daisy’s sitting.

“Hi,” she says, and Fitz leans in to kiss her softly. “Hi,” he says. “I missed you.”

He leans over Daisy to where Jemma’s sitting up on the headboard and kisses her, too. “I missed you too, love.”

“We missed you too,” says Daisy. Jemma smiles at Fitz, forgetting her exasperation, and pulls him in to kiss him again, enjoying the feeling of having both of them close to her.

When Fitz pulls back, he turns to Daisy, who’s been watching them with quiet attention. “Hey, love, where did you get that book?” he asks, glancing down at the title. “Jemma, you don’t own Wyrd Sisters, right?”

“No,” she says. The best part of their getting together, in her opinion, was the merging of their respective libraries. (Well, maybe the  _ second _ best part.) But she remembers distinctly his whining about their lacking most of the Witches and Small Gods, which was his personal favorite.

Daisy blushes. “I was warned not to tell on threat of severe physical harm.”

Jemma raises an eyebrow. Fitz just looks confused. “Who doesn’t want the base to know that they own Discworld novels?”

Daisy shrugs, glancing up at the ceiling. “Someone who wants to keep her reputation of being a stone cold badass,” she says. She could almost be  _ whistling. _ “And who definitely doesn’t want anyone to know that she has direct and regular access to Coulson’s books, located in his bunk.”

“ _ May _ lent them to you?” says Fitz. Jemma and Daisy frantically shh him in unison.

“You don’t know if she’s-”

“She’s just back from a mission, that means she’ll be walking the hallways for a few hours-”

“ _ I _ still have to train with her-”

Fitz laughs, grabbing Jemma’s hand in one of his and Daisy’s in the other. He brings them up to his face and holds them against his cheek. Both of them stop talking.

“I really missed both of you,” he says. Jemma smiles at him, feeling herself melt. Suddenly, she’s tired again.

Daisy leans forward and kisses his forehead. “We did, too,” she says. “I’m glad you’re home safe.”

“Me too,” says Jemma, and tips her head face-first onto Daisy’s shoulder. “And  _ now _ I am going to sleep,” she announces, her voice slightly muffled.

“Okay,” says Daisy, laughing slightly, as she moves the book in her lap to the nightstand and lifts Jemma’s head. “Get onto the pillows at least, first.”

Jemma obligingly lies down on the pillows and pulls up the covers. Fitz, somehow, appears on her other side, and she leans her head slightly back to rest against his shoulder.

Daisy reaches to turn off the lamp, then slides down too, turning so that she’s facing Jemma. She extends her hand across Jemma’s waist, and she can feel Fitz grab it on the other side.

“Goodnight,” says Daisy, softly, putting her other hand on Jemma’s cheek and stroking it lightly with her thumb. “I’m glad you’re back, Fitz.”

“Me too,” says Fitz. “Goodnight.”

Jemma hums her assent in turn, and closes her eyes.


	6. wait, there's more than one bed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompted by al / bobbimorseisbisexual on tumblr! it turned ridiculous, but whatever, i'm not apologizing. i love my babies. a reminder that i am taking domestic prompts for these two at literally all times.

Jemma stares at the room.

Daisy stares at the room.

Fitz walks inside carrying bags, stops, and stares. “Um-”

“Yes,” says Jemma.

“Mm hmm,” says Daisy.

“Is there- is there more than one bed?”

“Indeed,” says Jemma.

“Remind me,” says Fitz, setting down two backpacks and a suitcase. He wags his finger for a second, then puts his finger to his forehead in a parody of recollection. “Right! It isn’t just me, right? We got married in front of S.H.I.E.L.D., right?”

“We definitely did,” says Daisy, nodding slowly. “Coulson officiated. Hunter was our flower boy.”

“Okay,” says Fitz. “And so if we got married in front of S.H.I.E.L.D. And we wear matching rings. And we all kiss each other in public. Please tell me. How whatever poor operations idiot was in charge of making the reservation. Felt the  _ need _ to specify-”

“That there needed to be two beds?” asks Daisy. “Two  _ twin _ beds?”

Jemma rolls her eyes. “And then it’s a hotel room, so we can’t even move them together.”

“Excuse you?” asks Fitz. “Move them together? Whenever we push two beds together,  _ I’m _ the poor bugger that ends up in the middle-”

“Oh come on, you love being the simultaneous big and little spoon-”

“You have the broadest shoulders, Fitz, it’s only  _ logical-” _

“Logical! Sure, when I fall in between the beds onto the floor! And she speaks of  _ logic!” _

“What, would you ask your beloved wives to risk falling?”

Daisy bats her eyes to emphasize her point. Fitz puts his hand on her forehead. “In this case, yes, it’s every spouse for themself.”

“I call the right bed!” yells Jemma, and makes a flying leap that ends with half the pillows on the floor.

“I call the left!” says Fitz, pushing Daisy down with the hand on her face and hopping up onto his.

“Psh,” says Daisy, folding her arms and surveying them. “As if you two want to sleep in separate beds. Whichever bed I squeeze into-”

She holds up her hands at the chorus of protests. “I’m literally a superhero, you guys are  _ not _ keeping me out of your beds. Anyway, whoever’s left alone is gonna start complaining they’re cold, and then we’re  _ all _ gonna end up on the same  _ twin _ bed, so we’d better arrange our limbs now instead of at two am. What do you guys say?”

Fitz and Jemma glance at each other.

“I say pillow fight!” shouts Jemma, and lobs one of the few remaining on her bed straight at Fitz’s face. He yelps in outrage and throws one of his own at her, hitting her square in the stomach. Suddenly the air between the beds is filled with cotton-filled projectiles.

“I swear to god,” says Daisy, rolling her eyes, “I married a couple of five year olds.” Then she grins, steps forward to grab two of Jemma’s displaced pillows, and joins in.


	7. sunburn after the beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @meiloorun-notthefruit prompted “sunburn at the beach and the other puts aloe vera on them to help heal it??” on tumblr. to be fair, the last time i had a real sunburn was when we went to the beach after the last major hurricane, so this MIGHT not be how aloe vera works, but also consider that i don’t care about the mechanics of how a burn cream works? it's cream. can't be THAT difficult. anyways. don't mind my unexpected burst of productivity. if y'all want more fsk, remember to prompt me!

Jemma sighs. “Don’t say it.”

Daisy is behind her, but she can hear her smile. “Don’t say what?”

“I think Jemma’s talking about the four most fatal words of a marriage,” says Fitz, from the other end of the couch. “ _ I told you so. _ Aren’t you, love?”

“You’re a bastard,” says Jemma, and then clenches her teeth as Daisy rubs the aloe into a particularly tender spot.

“Just a little while longer,” says Daisy, and presses a quick kiss to the top of her head.

“Thank you for your help,” says Jemma truthfully, and sighs again. “And. Yes. You were right.”

Daisy’s hands pause on her back. “Sorry? What was that?”

“I take it back. You and Fitz are both terribly mean, and I want a divorce.”

“Fitz, did you hear what she said before? Jemma Simmons told me I was  _ right. _ And that she was wrong!”

“I never said that!”

“Sorry, I don’t think I caught it,” says Fitz, grinning at her. “I think you’re gonna have to say it again.”

“Fine!” she says. “You two were right. I was wrong.”

“Go on?”

“I am indeed paler than a pail of milk,” she concedes. “ _ And _ if I’m going to be- oh, really, do I have to say this?”

“It’s part of the  _ lesson, _ Jem,” says Daisy. “Also, I don’t think you want to be focusing on your sunburn right now.”

Jemma winces. “That’s true. Fine. If I’m going to be ‘obnoxious’ about making sure you two put on sunblock, I should be just as diligent with myself.”

“There you go,” says Fitz. “Was that so hard?”

“Yes. Jerk.”

“All done!” announces Daisy, carefully pulling Jemma’s shirt down. “And I am going to wash my hands.”

“Thank you, Daisy,” Jemma calls, twisting to follow her wife’s progress into the bathroom. Then she flinches when her burned skin protests the new position.

“Sure thing,” says Daisy from the bathroom, over the sound of the sink.

Jemma turns back to her original position, facing Fitz. He stretches out his foot to brush hers. “You get what we’re saying, right? It’s good for you to take care of us, but you need to take care of yourself too.”

“Yes, Fitz, I know,” she says, smiling at him. “I’m not used to it, you know.”

“I know. So we’re taking care of you. But we’re both jerks, so-”

“It’s alright,” she says, running her foot along as much of his calf as she can reach. “I married you two jerks, after all.”

“I resemble that remark!” Daisy shouts from the bathroom.

“Love you, darling!” Jemma shouts back, and grins at Fitz.


	8. insomnia wiggles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not enough fitz in this one, i know, but hopefully next time he'll have more of a role. i honestly wasn't sure what to write and i'm in a bit of a weird mood, so y'all get some weird wiggles. this chapter sponsored by All Those Times Essbie's Brain Acts Weird And She Has No Clue Why Or What To Do. i gave myself insomnia frustration by writing this. you're welcome. i'm gonna try to sleep now <3

Daisy wanders out of the bedroom, blinking in the dim light of the living room. She closes the door quietly - Fitz is still asleep on the bed, although he’s alone now - and looks around.

“Jem?”

Jemma’s head turns slightly from where she’s sitting on the couch. “Hi, Daisy.”

“Hey, babe,” says Daisy, leaning over the back of the couch. Jemma has a book open in front of her, but she doesn’t seem to be paying attention to it. “Are you coming to bed anytime soon? Fitz is snoring again, and I need someone to convince me not to throw him off the bed.”

She has to stifle a yawn, and Jemma’s eyes track the movement. Jemma smiles, barely. “I wish.”

“Can’t sleep?”

“No.”

Daisy frowns. Jemma has trouble sleeping sometimes, they all do, but her usual coping method is lying silently in bed until she passes out or until her alarm rings. “What happened to lying down and closing your eyes?”

“It’s not working. I know Mythbusters recommends it, but I really couldn’t take another second of lying there and listening to you two sleep.”

“Hey,” says Daisy, rounding the couch and dropping down next to Jemma. “Do you want cuddles, or do you want me to stay over here?”

“You should probably stay there,” says Jemma, sounding miserable.

Daisy glances over at her. She’s looking down at her book, not really absorbing any of the information. Jemma doesn’t like physical contact sometimes, frequently enough that it isn’t a surprise when she asks them for distance, but she usually doesn’t seem this upset about it. “I’m sorry you’re feeling so frustrated.”

Jemma sighs. “Thank you.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“I don’t know _why_ I’m so frustrated!” She’s still keeping her voice down out of deference to Fitz, but it’s clear she’s getting louder. “I just... I don’t know. I paused in the lab this afternoon and realized I was _upset_ about something, and it’s only been getting worse. I don’t know what to _do._ ”

“Have you eaten?”

Jemma rolls her eyes. “Of _course_ I have, I’m not-”

She stops, glances over at Daisy, and takes a deep breath. “Sorry, Daisy. Yes. I ate when we left the lab. Fitz warmed up some leftover takeout from the common room fridge.”

Daisy smiles at her, hesitantly. “Have you tried listening to music?”

“Yes.” Jemma turns to look at her. “I’m going to have _such_ a hard time waking up tomorrow.”

Daisy waves a hand. “It’s fine. You can go into work late once in your life.” She thinks about it, then stands up. “You know, May has a really good solution for this kind of thing.”

“Yes?”

“Come on,” says Daisy, holding out her hands. Jemma, hesitantly, takes them and lets Daisy pull her up. Their wedding rings glint in the lamplight. “Look, when you’re feeling frustrated, it’s generally because you want to do something and you feel like you can’t, right?”

Jemma frowns, letting her gaze drift to the wall. “I suppose, yes.”

“So you need to let your body _do_ something to get rid of all the frustration,” says Daisy. She pulls up her arms and waits until Jemma copies the motion. “Come on, shake it out.”

Jemma smiles vaguely. “That’s actually a solid method.”

“May knows what she’s doing,” says Daisy, and starts to jump up and down. “Come on, wiggle!”

Jemma waves her arms from side to side and shakes her torso. “Like this?”

“I don’t know, is it helping?”

Jemma starts to smile wider. “I think so.”

They shake - Daisy would call it dancing, except dancing implies some kind of order to things - for a few more minutes, until Jemma stops. Daisy follows suit.

“What do you think?”

Jemma examines her hands. She looks back up at Daisy, grinning. “I don’t think I’ve moved in such a silly way since I was a child.”

“It’s a good way to get things out,” says Daisy, nodding. “May doesn’t do it like this, obviously. She spars. But I like this method more.”

“I can see why,” says Jemma, smiling wider.

“Did it help?”

She thinks about it for a moment. “You know, I think it did?”

“Awesome,” says Daisy.

Jemma reaches out and takes her hand. “Thank you, darling.”

Daisy smiles and brings up her other hand to give her a finger gun. “What else are wives for?”

Jemma frowns, pretending to think about it. “I don’t know. Opening jars, perhaps?”

“You wound me,” says Daisy, but she’s grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> i can be found [on tumblr](https://smallblueandloud.tumblr.com) and i'm ALWAYS accepting prompts for these nerds.


End file.
